


Dealing with Your Inevitable Crush on Poe Dameron [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with any organization, the Resistance found it necessary to produce training holovids on a variety of topics, from basic demonstrations of the use of important equipment to more nuanced vids on cultural or personnel issues. They were a small force, but tended to be somewhat geographically scattered by necessity, and it saved a lot of time to have a small collection of introductory holovids to show new recruits to get them quickly up to speed.</p><p>The most entertaining holovid, however, was widely held to be this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing with Your Inevitable Crush on Poe Dameron [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dealing with Your Inevitable Crush on Poe Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180091) by bomberqueen17. 
  * Inspired by [Dealing With Your Inevitable Crush On Poe Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227893) by [bomberqueen17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17). 



**Approximate length** : 9 minutes  
**Download available** : Download available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tub1stl7sl7iy8v/Your_Inevitable_Crush.mp3).


End file.
